Broken Chains
by Diverse Sister
Summary: When Sora refuses to forget Namine he is left with broken memories he insists on remembering himself and his world slowly dissolves around him. Can his other half save his home while his best friend continues to try to wake him up? Time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. I use some exact quotes/scenes from the game and CoM Manga books, other's are slight variations. Any lines you recognize are used for literary purposes and No copyright infringement is intended. (Why do I bother with this? XD)

AN: This story takes place in an alternate universe and begins after CoM at the start of KHII after Roxas' Story. However, there are a few differences that make this Story AU.

_Summary: "Even if you take apart the chain of memories in my heart the links are still there, right Sora?" She laid her forehead back against the glass orb. "Why couldn't you just leave them alone?"_

* * *

**Chapter One:**_ **Shoreline Memories.**_

"_Memory: a child walking along a seashore. You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things." - **Pierce Harris**_

Sora ran down the sunset covered beach with Riku close behind. The older boy held out a spider crab in front of him, reaching for the back of the eight year old's shirt. Why had he ever told the older boy he was afraid of anything with more than four legs? Riku had found it amusing and then proceeded to tease him with every large, many legged thing he could find. Including the spider crab he was chasing Sora with now.

"Come on Sora. I think he wants a kiss…"

"Quit it Riku!" Sora almost whined, desperately trying to outrun the older and faster boy. Riku only laughed, and held out the awful wiggling thing closer.

When he got too close the spiky haired youth let out a childish yelp as raced back through the shallows. The cool water splashed up in Sora's face, as he turned to stick out his tongue in the silver haired boy's direction. What he hadn't expected was for Riku to follow him. Sora let out another cry of distress, and backed way from the other boy who was still brandishing his weapon of a many legged creature.

"Riku! Knock it off!"

Both boys turned to look back at the shore, where a young girl their age stood, hands on her hips. She didn't look angry, just amused and exasperated all at once. The two boys had been scuffling and chasing each other around all afternoon, just being boys and it seemed the girl had had enough of being left out. Short red hair hung in her bright eyes as she waved them to the shore. Riku waved back, trying to hide the crab behind his back. Sora started to wave back as well before-

(_Wherever you go_…)

A voice boomed out over the island, like thunder rolling in the distance, even though it was smooth and sweet, a child's voice. It rang with purpose and a promise. He recognized it, a familiar lilt that tugged at his memories.

(_I'll always be with you.)_

Turning to look for the voice, Sora tripped over an unseen rock and splashed headfirst into the shallows. His hearing was somewhat impaired as he splashed about trying to get right side up. Riku's muted laughter rung in his ears, along with the red headed girl's worried calls. His head hurt, and he felt like he was floating in air for the slightest of moments. White flooded his eyes. Did he hit his head?

_(Don't worry. You'll forget about me… )_

A second voice echoed in his head, rattling his mind and his soul to the core. He was certain knew that voice! Who was it?

_**Naminé?**_

Suddenly, his lungs burned, fiery pain filling his entire chest. Why wasn't he breathing? He inhaled deeply, only to find he was still underwater. Oh yeah, _that_ was why. Great, now he was drowning in the shallows. Riku would never let him live it down.

Suddenly someone yanked him upright and a laughing voice sounded in his ears over the constant coughing and clearing of his lungs. He shook out his hair as the voice sounded again,

"Come on Sora, pull yourself together…"

"Sora!" The red head splashed her way into the shallows to where her two friends were. She squished his face in her hands,

"Sora! Are you ok?"

Riku laughed, "Sora was just trying to be a fish that's all!"

The girl let got of his face leaving Sora to blush profusely. "Was not." He muttered darkly, rubbing his slightly sore cheek. She smiled at Sora and turned on the older silver haired boy,

"You were chasing him with the stupid crab, Riku."

"Oh come on, Ka-"

Suddenly, the whole world shifted. Sora felt rocked backward, and all sound stopped. Things spun and fell back into place. Sora tried to yawn and clear his ears. He must still have sea water in them. When he turned back to the others the red head was poking a still laughing Riku in the side,

"You're such a big meanie sometimes, Riku." She sighed as he just grinned at her. She cocked her head at Sora, "You're alright aren't you?"

Sora grinned and rubbed at the back of his head with one hand, "Course I am, Naminé." He replied without thinking.

"Naminé?" the red head looked taken back. "Sora, you doink, I'm not Naminé. I'm Ka-"

It happened again. The earth rocked and shook, nearly knocking Sora over. Sound ceased for those few milliseconds, but when it was all over the red headed girl was still standing there shaking her head.

"He must have hit his head." Riku responded lightly, already wading out of the shallows.

"If he did, it's your fault." The girl reprimanded. Riku only laughed again. He paused letting her 'storm' past him and up the beach. Sora shook his head still getting his soundings again. He looked up at the wide open sky, down the beach to the tiny island where their tree stood. He was still on his island, so what was happening? In his normal optimistic manner, he decided he was just tired. He sighed and waded his way up to Riku.

Riku turned slightly, and gave a small smile, "Sorry."

Sora was taken back. He never knew Riku to apologize so quickly before. Besides they were just messing around. He got over it quickly and grinned putting both hands behind his head, "Sure. S'okay! I got a hard head remember?"

Riku smirked and suddenly locked the younger boy's head under his arm. Sora let out a yelp of distress and tried desperately to pull away the older boy's obviously stronger grip. Riku ignored him, and easily gave him a rather harsh noogie,

"Yep, head as hard as a rock." Riku laughed, finally letting go of Sora. Sora stumbled back a few feet rubbing at his hair.

"Hey! I might have a concussion!" He complained, but he was laughing.

"You won't be messed up any more than you already are." Riku retorted lightly. Sora stuck out his tongue, making Riku laugh again. "Don't be such a kid, Sora."

'_I miss this…'_ Sora thought suddenly. He was taken aback by his own thoughts. Missed? He was here practically every day. What could he possibly miss? Still the feeling of nostalgia gripped its claws into his heart and wouldn't let go.

Riku was still grinning at him, but suddenly turned to look after the red headed girl who was making her way up to the secret place. Sora looked after her as well, and made to call out her name… but stopped. Her name.

What was her name?

He really had to be tired to be pulling a blank at a time like this. He turned to Riku to ask a question that would probably get him the largest teasing of his life, but Sora didn't care. He was really starting to get worried. Something must have happened when he hit his head… if he hit his head. However, the look on his best friend's face stopped him. Riku looked sad, forlorn almost, even though a small smile lit his face.

_(Take care of her…)_

Riku's voice echoed throughout the island, rumbling inside Sora's heart with purpose and finality. He stared his friend, thoroughly befuddled. Riku's voice had been so saddened. It didn't fit their normal carefree day at the beach. Why did his best friend sound as if he was saying goodbye…

"What did you say?"

Riku suddenly looked confused, "I said we'd better catch up to her." He grinned again, nudging Sora, "She'll prolly end up telling Naminé that I almost let you drown. Then they'll _both_ have my head."

"Naminé_…" _Sora half-questioned. _She was here too? So he **had** heard her voice. He wasn't going crazy…_

"Um, yeah… remember Naminé?" He rapped his knuckles on Sora's head, "You ok? You know where we are, right? You know who I am?"

_(We got to find the King and Riku!)_

This time it was his own voice the echoed throughout his very soul. Sora looked overly confused, he reached up to place a hand on his forehead only to find it very heavy. He couldn't move. He wasn't sure his feet were touching the sand anymore, although he could most defiantly feel the warm grains rising up beneath his toes. Mist swirled around the shore line, though it could have just been the surf.

Riku started too look worried. "Sora? Come on. We'll get you back to Naminé and Ka-" Sound hitched again. Sora shook his head to clear it. "-at the Tree house. The girls will have a drink…" Riku started up the beach again. Sora tried to move his feet.

It didn't work.

"Riku…" Sora's voice was far away. He was still floating, and he could no longer feel his feet on the ground, emerged in neither the sand nor waves. Riku turned, looking confused again. He said something, but the sound of rushing waves took over. This was not brief, but instead enveloped everything.

_(I don't belong anywhere in your heart.) _

Sora started to panic. His breath hitched and all of Destiny Island spun underneath him, and the waves suddenly rose to impossible heights. Riku reached out to grab him, but his best friend's hand passed through Sora's own. Frightened Sora struggled to reach toward Riku's hand. It was too far away, and Sora was swept away.

The sun was blotted out by an unforeseen pitch black.

Destiny Island disappeared.

Riku faded into darkness.

Sora hovered in the air, alone. He forced his eyes half open, and there she stood.

She half-turned, staring over her shoulder-

_(**You'll forget me.)**_

Sora's hand clenched. He tried to shake his head, but couldn't…

"**_But we have our Promise." _**

She gave a sad smile and shook her head. Suddenly everything went black.

"…_we have our promise." _

Then Sora began to fall.

* * *

Comments are much appreciated, as I like to know if people even care. xD 


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE NOTE: **Anything in _Italics and _Parentheses are "memories" or rather line taken from the Orginal works of Kingdom Hearts. XD Thanks again! **

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Fragmented Memories**  
_ "I am not quite sure whether I am dreaming or remembering, whether I have lived my life or dreamed it. Just as dreams do, memory makes me profoundly aware of the unreality, the evanescence of the world, a fleeting image in the moving water." -Eugene Ionesco _

Sora fell, and continued to fall, faster and faster into darkness with the wind rushing through his ears. He didn't fight it, but let his head fall back, giving into the piercing wind. It bit at his cheeks and hands, making them twinge with pain, but he remained limp, letting gravity to what it would with him.

Just when he thought he could fall forever, he simply stopped. He opened his eyes. Everything was white except the purple and green designs of the floor the only thing giving him some sort of distance between him and an invisible white wall. That couldn't be right. This wasn't his island. Mist covered his sight. He blinked sleepily and shut his eyes again.

This time he fell slowly, almost as if he was flying through the air. Everything was soft as a cloud, and Sora actually felt a smile spread across his face. A peaceful happy smile, that reached his very heart. It tugged at something there, something like a stray string on a sweater, annoying and intriguing all at once.

_(I can't believe it…)_

His voice echoed around him, but he wasn't sure if it was his thoughts or merely past words coming back to him. He didn't remember these words but it no longer scared him. They were supposed to come back this way… The clouds broke around him giving way to actual wind, soft and sweet like the sea. Sora could practically smell the sweet paupu fruit that grew in Destiny Island

_(I actually flew… I wonder what Ka-) _

His mind hitched again, and Sora began to get annoyed. He knew her name. Almost better than he knew his own, written on his very heart. However the letters didn't make any sense. Like ancient Greek or child's writing, the letters jumbled about in the air and didn't let him understand.

Who was she?

"Sora! Answer me!"

He knew that voice, and this one he could even put a face to. What did Riku want now? He was trying to remember her name. Riku's voice sounded again, even though this time the words were jumbled. He should probably wake up. Perhaps being awake could help him remember her name. Sora tried opening his eyes again. Everything blurred for a moment, before he blinked once or twice, and reached a hand up to rub at his eyes. The buckles on his gloves clanked against his nose but he finally cleared his vision. He wasn't flying anymore. He was back on his island. He smiled almost sleepily.

"What a crazy dream…" he muttered softly.

They were by the waterfall now, the fresh clean water sprayed in Sora's face waking him up even more. Riku was there and the red headed girl. Both looked far too worried for their own good. The girl kept looking between her two friends, and Sora noticed tears in her eyes. He felt bad. First he couldn't remember her name, and now she was crying. He tried to speak, wet his lips and tried again, reaching up his hand.

"Don't cry, Naminé." He said without with thinking. His hand fell as soon as he realized what he said. She wasn't Naminé... The girl looked stricken, and turned to Riku who was shaking his head.

"Sorry…" was all Sora could force out. He felt so awful. How could he forget her name? Sora was far more awake now. His head hurt, but that was it. Yet all children got bumps and bruises. In fact his mother would ask him if he was sick if he _didn't_ come home with some kind of scrape. He looked at Riku as if his older friend would finally tell him what was going on. Why were things so messed up? Why couldn't he remember- Sora hit himself lightly on the forhead with the heels of his hands. It was right on the tip of his tounge.

"Sora?" He voice caught his attention, and Sora tried to see past the sun to her face. "You know who I am? Right?"

Sora opened his mouth to explain, only to find nothing there. He looked away ashamed, and lightly shook his head. Her gasp sent a sharp jab through his heart, and Riku sighed, a little more shakily than normal. Sora peeked back, trying to sit up. His head felt lightly.

"Go get Naminé…" Riku finally commanded the girl. She looked torn between staying with Sora and listening to the older boy's directions. She opened her mouth to say something but Riku cut her off throwing his arm out in the direction of the tree house.

"Now!"

She looked at Sora once more, before she took off running toward the tree house. Riku tentatively helped Sora sit up and handed him an earthen ware cup. Sora noted the chipped edge and knew it was one of the cups that his mom had given the three of them to use on his island.

_(What happened to my Home? My Island?)_

"Drink."

Sora obeyed, choosing to ignore his own frightening words floating through his head. As the cool clean water ran down his throat, Sora could feel the pain in his head lessen. Riku was still staring at him nervously, as if Sora would collapse any minute.

"Sora, What's wrong? You're scaring Ka-"

Again that millisecond of silence, blocking out that name... It was important and Sora want- no, needed to remember. He was getting really annoyed now. In a completely uncharacteristic and sudden move, he threw down the cup and it shattered. The pieces flew into the air, and Riku threw up an arm to block his face. Sora forced himself to stand. Storm clouds seeped onto the island, but Sora didn't take too much notice. The wind blew across the island, as Sora stood there, upset and angry for reasons he didn't understand.

_("I hate her. It's not fair she's the one who made me remeber.")_

He opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his eye- a mixture of red and white. He turned to see the redheaded girl standing at the top of the path, practically crying, her hand clenched around one of her long necklaces. Sora looked past her, at the tiny blond behind her. An abrupt wind played the edges of their pink and white dresses. She held a large sketch book to her chest, and she looked as if she was about to cry as well. The soft melodious sound of metal being pushed onto metal by the wind reached his ears, and it sounded like chains in the wind. Sora took a step forward-

"Naminé?"

She shook her head and motioned to the red head in front of her. Sora felt his heart tug. Something was wrong. His hands clenched. Something like anger or frustration boiled up inside him, and he shut his eyes tight.

_(I'm not supposed to be in this picture.)_

"No!" Sora practically shouted, his voice rising like it always did when he got excited or upset. The words were out of his mouth before he registered them. "I'll find you after I wake up."  
_  
__("You'll forget me.")_

"No. I'm not going to forget!" He now yelled, as thunder rolled over head. With it a multitude of voices thundered across the island as well. They were memories- ones from a trip, a journey across time and space, now forgotten. It was if the blonde girl was hurling them at him forcing him to remember. Sora threw his hands up to block out the continuous noise. White covered his vision instead.

He was floating again. Like before, but it was no longer peaceful. It was like trying to swim upward without knowing which way was up. His eyes only half opened. His limbs were as heavy as lead, even though he himself felt light as air. It was as if… he was trying to wake up, but someone wouldn't let him. In the midst of this painful confusion, Naminé's voice whispered in his ear.  
**  
****_"I'm sorry, Sora…"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_: The White Room**

"_Memory is a complicated thing, a relative to truth, but not its twin_." -**Barbara Kingsolver**

There had been nothing but the continuous hum of the case in which the silhouette of a boy hovered, floating in the dark mist. She had forgotten how many hours she had stood there over these past two years, just watching him sleep. How often she had sat on the floor, thousands of papers around her, physical representations of his old life. The life he was leaving her to go back to… at least that what she thought was going to happen. The silence had proved it, hadn't it? However, the soft quiet was shattered today, but the harsh resounding footsteps of black boots. The girl clad in white standing by the capsule did not move or turn.

"You called for me?" the man's deep voice was loud and rang throughout the white room.

The girl didn't turn, but placed her hand on the cold glass.

"He's waking up."

The footsteps stopped. Silence took back over as both man and girl stilled.

"Isn't a little early?"

Scared blue eyes turned and stared up at him from under blonde fringe, "Far too early."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

The girl turned back around, staring up at the sleeping boy. The silence continued. The man's one visible amber eye narrowed.

"Naminé?"

"He's taken over." She barley whispered, "He's putting his own memories back. Slowly, almost painfully, he he won't let me help."

"How?"

"I don't know." The girl sounded lost, confused.

"Less work for you, I suppose?"

More silence. The scarlet clad man began to get annoyed.

"Naminé…"

"I haven't finished taking apart his-" she paused, turning slightly. "_My_ memories again… He's putting his old memories back together before I finished taking apart the ones I created here! He's trying to remember everything. He's so worried about promises that now he's trying to keep them all." The blonde's voice had risen till she was practically yelling. She shut her eyes tight, afraid of her own words. The man merely looked up, cocking his head in thought.

"Is that so bad?"

The girl looked abruptly lost, eyes wide with surprise. She sputtered a moment, holding both clenched hands to her chest, looking hurt. The scarlet man was silent a moment longer before he smiled,

"Retaining all his memories… then it should be easier-"

"You don't understand!" the blonde girl interrupted hotly, throwing her hands down. "His memories won't all return. Those around him will still forget! There will be missing links!"

"Missing links?"

She nodded, still looking hurt. Her voice was noticablly softer. "There isn't enough room in his heart for both of them. When he rejected my help in taking apart my memories, his heart has tried to meld them together." He voice slowly lost it energy as she spoke, and her eyes softened as she looked back up at the sleeping boy. "By keeping mine, he's elected to lose others."

"Lose?" The man's voice sounded worried, "Naminé, which ones will he lose?!"

She turned away, shaking her head, "I don't know. I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps saying he made promise. He won't let himself forget. No matter how many time I push him away but he won't let me go."

"Or perhaps you don't have as much control over his memories as you once believed.

The words send confusion across the girl's face. The Scarlet clad man didn't elaborate but instead stared up at the clear case once more, through the smoky mist, to the boy floating inside. A faint smile graced the child's lips, as if he knew a secret they didn't. The Man made a small noise of discontentment before turning sharply on the ball of his foot and started walking back.

"There's more."

The man started at the girl's quiet words, and paused. He cocked his head backward as she continued, "Kairi still doesn't remember him. Now there are just broken memories with a forgotten face. There's such a hole inside her and she doesn't know what to do. I think she's losing her light."

"We've already taken care of that…"

"We don't know if he'll fill the hole. I know he volunteered, to set things right, but I know… it won't work." The girl shook her head.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I wouldn't forget him- wouldn't replace him." She whispered so softly, it was almost overcome by the gentle hum of the case in front of her. "I should have gone instead."

"It's too risky, Naminé." The man's voice was final, "We are not yet sure what being in contact with Kairi will do to you."

"I don't care." Her voiced sounded upset, she put a hand on the glass case again, "It was my fault everything was so messed up and I tried to fix everything but everything has just… just got worse." She gently laid her forehead against the glass. The man stared down at the girl, back not half as rigid as

"There's something you're not telling me."

Another moment's pause and she sighed. "Roxas' memories are interfering."

"Roxas? His memories of Twilight-"

"No. The ones he's making now…"

"Sora can see those?"

"Yes."

"I see. Then perhaps we should not have..." His voice faded. He sighed, "What do you suggested we do then?"

The girl barley turned to look at him. There was a distinct pause, which was dramatic and tense even if she didn't mean it to be. Finally she answered in a small and tentative voice.

"Send Riku for the King." The Scarlet Man narrowed his eyes. The girl stumbled over her next words in an effort to continue. "Have the King come! He'll know-"

"What are our other choices?"

Her eyes grew hard. "There are no other choices."

"Don't lie to me, Naminé. There are always other choices."

The girl faltered. She twisted her hands around themselves in despreate attempt to think. "Send…" He voice faded before she lifted in her head, eyes absolute,

"Send for Riku. Maybe… maybe he can help."

"Very well…" The man turned again but paused. He seemed wrapped up in his own thoughts, his own broken plans and ideas before he sighed, "What has happened, Naminé?"

"Memories are unpredictable."

An ironic chuckle that started small then grew until it was a full out laugh. "Much like hearts I suppose. I thought I had learned all there was. Unpredictable, are they?"

"This is why they shouldn't be messed with." She spoke with the air of someone who has learned a mistake before, only to make it agian.

He made a small noise of agreement, "Do what you have to do."

Then the sound of his boots hitting the floor echoed across the room. Finally, complete silence once again. It ate up time and space, until it was broken by the dull drips of tears on the circular green designs of the floor.

"Even if you take apart the chain of memories in my heart the links are still there, right Sora?" She laid her head back against the glass orb. "Why couldn't you just leave them alone? I don't want to have to-" She put her hands up by her head, letting her wieght sag against it.

(_I'll come back you after I wake up-)_

More silent tears hit the floor.

**"I'm sorry, Sora…"**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I do tend to use literary privilege when it comes to Riku, Kairi and Sora's memories. Numora doesn't really give us alot about their friendship before the Story starts. Just those two days on Destiny Island. :sigh: Not a lot to go on.

If anyone knows where I can find a good, patient Beta reader who isn't afraid of being a little constructive, could you tell me. That'd be loverly. 3

* * *

**Chapter Four: Insanity**

"_And though I haven't seen you  
Are You still there?  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side." _**-Never Alone, Barlow Girls**

She was afraid- no, not afraid. _Terrified_.

She hadn't even waited for the boat to dock, but instead took off through the shallows. The sand hurt her bare feet, hot and rough against her soft skin, not yet cooled after the summer day. The sun was setting stark red against the ocean, casting its bloody hue over their island. Darkness loomed in the distance, signs of a thunderstorm rumbling in the distance. The effect didn't help the already frightened child. Fragmented memories like broken glass- floating in the wind, buried in the sand, hiding in the trees. They tugged her along the beach, much more real that reality could even hope to be.

_A hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist, dragging her along. She looked up, finding herself so much smaller, so long ago. The island was brighter, holding promises of sunny days, sweet innocent games along water's edge, of sand castles and day dreams. She laughed, the sound alien and distant in her own ears. The boy turned, aqua blue eyes peeking out from behind silver hair, and grinned at the girl, as his companion, a smaller boy continued to tug on her arm. She tried to see the smaller boy's face, but it twisted and turned, like ripples on water._

_"Riku? Where are we going?" Her voice worked on it's own. It was happy and carefree-_

How long since she had known that voice?

_"We found it ages ago." The silver boy was saying. "The Secret Place." _

_"It'll be our place now." the other boy said turning. The girl let a gasp leave her. He had no face._

_"Kairi?" _

_**She yanked her hand out of his hold.**_

Stumbling backward, she tripped over her own feet, burning her bare knees on the sand, and tearing her night shift. She refused to open her eyes, the darkness behind them more inviting than the darkening island sand. Suddenly she let loose fresh sobs, wrapping her arms around her waist. Her long deep red hair stuck to her cheeks, where the streams of tears remained. She looked up expecting to see the two boys once more, but they had disappeared into the darkness.

_"Don't worry." Riku touched her shoulder, bending down with a smile. She looked up, eyes wide and expectant. He smiled._

_"We'll always protect you."_

Her voice didn't work, she reached up toward her friend, and he passed through her hand. She bit back fresh tears.

_He chuckled lightly and walked away. _

Her mind wouldn't let her calm down, pumping adrenaline into her already weak body. Ghosts of her past, memories forgotten, continued to torment her. She pushed herself back up, rushing across the rest of her beach, trying to see past the tears in her eyes as she tore open the hut door.

**_Run, run._**It whispered, rumbling with the thunder.** _The storm is coming._**

Darkness waited for her inside. She paused, fear making her hesitate. Darkness… it reached out to her, threatening her with unseen fingers. It tumbled around her mind, encircling it with sweet lies and seemingly innocent words. She shook her head, as if arguing with someone unseen. She couldn't go on. Not even to him-

Him... Her heart ached, painful burning throbs and sent her to her knees. Who was-

_"Even if you get to another world-" She laughed, the sound sweet, innocent and foolish. "What will you do there?"_

_Riku turned, looking up at her with a smile- one that held hopes and dreams and ideas of a future that didn't exist. "I haven't really thought of that yet." He laughed, "But we'll never know if we stay here right?"_

_Movement at her side, "I dunno." Kairi was afraid to turn, and when she finally did. The boy, the voice, was gone-_

Riku's voice barley made it through her fear-

_"Exactly." _

_**Don't think. Run! Faster. Find Safety.**_

She heeded the words, wiser than her own twisted feelings. She stumbled once more trying to get to get up the stairs, afraid of something that didn't have a form or even a memory. Yet it dripped with fear all the same, following her with slow deliberate steps. She knew this fear. It had gripped her years ago and dragged her very being out of her body. Her heart had been saved back then-

But who would save her this time…

_"Riku?" He tugged her along, refusing to look at her. The sun was gone, hiding behind the horizons of her memories. She couldn't see his face, and yet she knew something was wrong with him. Riku wasn't himself._

Thunder rolled.

_Riku wasn't his normal self. He wasn't their fearless leader, her dear friend-_

The blood red sun faded.

_-her protector. _

_"We have to check the raft! We might have to leave to leave now!" Riku's voice was strained. He was afraid. _

She was afraid. No, not afraid. _Terrified. _

_"What about So-" The name slipped off her tongue. _She didn't register it._ Riku spun around, eyes hard and angry. _

_"He's coming with us!" _

_She started back in fear. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noticed the fear. He was afraid._

No, not afraid. Terrified.

_No one else would have noticed it. No one else would have seen the fear hiding behind the fierce anger, no one but her and **him**. It was a mask- a mask she saw right through. _

_"Riku..." It wasn't a question. It was full of pity. Riku rolled his eyes, giving her that look he always did when something bothered him. _

_He pretended not to care. _

"Where? Where do I go?" She sobbed pulling her tired limbs up the stairs. Who she was talking to- what she was pleading to- she couldn't say. Yet it answered all the same.

**_Faster, Princess. Faster. Farther _**The unseen voice urged her faster, _**Find him…Find**-_

The door at the top of the stairs didn't open. She was sobbing full force now, pulling at the handle, willing it to open. She was afraid- afraid of darkness, of the storm. She was afraid that her friends would fall to pieces. Yet, most of all, she was afraid of the enemy that threatened to tear apart her world once more.

_**Go! Open the door. Run to safety.**_

"I'm trying!" She barely forced out, rattling the handle for the umpteenth time. It gave, and she threw the door open, back into the red sunlight. The tree stark black against the crimson sun set, slowly darkening with every second. She leaned against the nearest tree, trying to catch her breath, her wits-

Her sanity.

The Island. He'd be there. He'd be waiting. He'd save her. She even saw the silhouette of his head against the flashes of lighting over the water. She almost remembered. It was here. Right here, in the midst of the storm that took her soul. _He turned, his face barley illuminated. He looked slightly frightened himself. _She pushed herself harder, but it felt as if she was going slower than ever. All she had to was touch him, see his face and everything would come back.

Everything.

The storm was closer. The fear was growing.

_**Run, Princess.**_

She stumbled across the bridge, hand reaching out for the form on the other side. Her feet hit the island as-

_He reached out in return. Blue eyes shone with worry and fear, _

"_Kairi?"_

Lighting flashed.

She fell to her knees once more...

And then she was alone.

_Alone. _

Rain began to fall on the girl, wetting her skin with soothing cool breads of waters. As if apologizing, the thunder remained far away, and the lighting flashed only a precious few more times before it too faded into non-existence. She sat back, drawing her knees to her chest as she hugged them, trying to find some condolence.

None came.

Nothing but the shaking unsure feeling after fear has left, the feeling when one isn't sure wither or not to be afraid. Kairi shook her head, brushing her hair back, in doing so trying to do the impossible task of brushing past her tears. When would the feeling stop? When would she stop fearing for her heart?

When would he-

She looked up, the remaining flashes of lighting sending memories of brighter carefree days, of childhood. _She watched him run down the beach toward her, laughing waving something in her direction. Riku was behind him, laughing at the boy's antics to get her attention-_ Kairi tried to see past her tears, into illusions of past- _But the sunlight blocked his face, washed out his features. He stopped, hands dropping to his side._

_"Kairi?"_

The lighting flashed again and darkness took over once more. He disappeared. _Riku looked up at her, and sighed_. Then he too faded away-

"No! Wait!" She screamed scrambling toward the edge. She almost fell-

Arms gently wrapped around her, stopping her, cathcing her coaxing her into solid warmth. She started, bright eyes full of fear, but the face was familiar. She shut her eyes and held her breath, trying to stop the sobs, but they broke through her barriers. She buried her face in his shoulder as he lightly ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm the girl out of her hysteria. She continued to try and stop her sobs, still trembling.

"What happened? What happened that night? Why can't I remember?" She shook her head, still buried in the comfort of his arm, "Why hasn't Riku come home? Why hasn't things gone back to-"

She didn't say it but he knew he what she meant. Her world was still crumbling down, just as everyone else's began to rebuild itself. His arms tightened as her cries continued.

"Why won't all my memories- Where are they? Where did they go?"

He had no words of comfort, no sweet nothings to calm her down. Just his presence, as if that would fight away the darkness still threatening the light in her. His hand rested on her head, silently remind her of his presence; her curled tightly against him, seeking some child-like comfort. They sat like that for what seemed like ages, the rain soaking the both of them, still apologizing for letting the storm scaring the girl so badly. The boy seemed to understand, looking up and letting the rain run down his face in some sort of acceptance. After long moments of just being there, Kairi finally stilled, eyes falling shut in a dreamless, fearless sleep. The boy brushed the hair away from her closed eyes, watching how her eyelashes made dark crescents on her cheeks.

"Is she ok?"

The words didn't seem to startle the boy. He nodded slightly, suddenly, but gracefully shifting Kairi into his arms. He stood fluidly. The girl's weight didn't seem to faze him. Without a word of explanation of how he knew to find her here, he turned to the others waiting quietly on the bridge.

They were peers, a boy and girl, their own age- childhood friends and fellow schoolmates. They all looked somewhere between releived and still scared out of their mind. The boy was leaning his hands on his knees still breathing heavily. while his friend stood next to him, hand over her rapidly beating heart. Both were dressed in their night clothes, respective bright blues and yellows dulled by the rain and dark. The boy's once bright gold locks and the girl's once chocolate flips were flatted, soaked by the storm.The boy pushed himself up and stepped forward, mouth half opened to speak,

"It's alright, Titus. Where's Waka?"

The girl pointed where their older friend waited by the docks, her voice still missing.. The boy nodded, giving them a half smile. The two friends watched him carry her back into the hut, out of sight, as he traveled back to their boats. The girl sighed, putting her face in her hands and leaned against the poupu tree. Titus looked confused and worried all at once, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"I thought this was over. I thought when he retur-" He looked at the girl, her green eyes caught somewhere far away. "Selphie?"

Selphie picked up her head, shaking back her hair, now limp and wet by her shoulders. "I guess not everything is back to normal for Kairi. It's like something's still missing."

Titus nodded, watching the boy converse with Waka, Kairi now just a limp form in his arms. "Let's hope Riku comes back soon then."

Selphie shook her head, "I don't think she's just waiting for Riku."

"What are you talking about?" When Selphie didn't respond, Titus just sighed, "Well be thankful _he's_ here. If he didn't come home, I don't think there'd be a chance in blizball of us getting Kairi back to normal."

Selphie nodded absent mindedly as the boy set Kairi down in the boat, and turned to look back up at the other two. Selphie frowned, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Something wasn't right. The boy waved them over, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Selphie heard Titus respond. He tugged at her wet night gown, and she started to follow. But something caught her eye.

The last silent flashes of lighting made their way across the water, illuminating the island for a mere moment. Both Selphie and the boy locked eyes. For a single second, it wasn't his pale hair radiating in the night, but soft brown locks shining in sunlight, and laughter rung in her ears. Then it was gone. The boy was standing there, shamelessly staring back, but something about his posture told her he _knew_.

He knew Selphie knew. She frowned, feeling something twist, an ache in her heart.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

Comments feed me, and I don't see a _"Don't feed the Author_" sign anywhere. xD 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. Meep, this chapter was a little longer than intended. Darn you plot bunnies. If anyone knows where I can find a good, patient Beta reader who isn't afraid of being a little constructive, could you tell me. That'd be loverly. :3

* * *

**Chapter Five: Unbreakable Chains**

"Better by far you should forget and smile than that you should remember and be sad."  
.-**Christina G. Rossetti**

_"I'm sorry, Sora." _

"What are you sorry about?"

Sora finally opened his eyes. Naminé stood in front of him now. The two of them were alone on the smaller island by the tree. She looked sad but determined; her blue eyes cold and hard. She wasn't crying, but the look on her face seemed to state that is wasn't as if she didn't want to. She couldn't. Sora reached out and tried to speak, but Naminé shook her head.

"You have to forget me. Forget about promises. Just forget, Sora."

Sora could only watch helplessly as Naminé hand reached forward. She touched the side of his forehead and closed her eyes. Everything was dead silent for only a moment, when Sora could suddenly feel something inside him loosen, some chain in his heart that was so tightly wrapped together, he was afraid if it broke so would he. He winced as it continued to loosen.

_("You'll forget me…") _

The wind blew in his ears carrying the eerie twinkles of chains in the wind. Sora tried not to focus on the girl's words, but instead figure out why his arms weren't working. Naminé sighed, her free hand tightening around her sketchbook. Sora looked down, and in the glimmer of silent lighting, he barley caught sight the golden chains wrapped around his body. His eyes widened as the chains of his heart loosened even more.

_("But that's just the chain of memories coming undone.") _

Other chains appeared, wrapped around tree trunks, hanging off the branches, and sinking into the stormy sea. As the chains gently clinked against each other, their uncanny music played memories across his mind. Each link was a memory, but Sora noticed they weren't all his alone. His mind floated away, focused on each link, listening to the voices draw him in. He forgot about the girl in front of him, even though her fingers still rested on his temple.

_("When we grown up, let's get off this island." Riku looked excited, as if he was letting out a secret want he had to keep silent for far too long. In the back of his mind Sora wondered how long his friend had been hiding that wish, but he was too young, too innocent to question it further. He grinned at his best friend, and nodded. "Sure." ) _

_("Have you heard of the legendary power of the paopu fruit?" She grinned at him and leaned forward, a knowing look her face. She nearly burst out laughing at the look on Sora's face. Was her friend really that dull. She mentally sighed. Well it looked like it was up to her. Aw, wasn't that romantic?) _

_("Deal? Winner get's to share a paopu with Ka-" Riku winked at him, and watched as Sora's face filled with slight jealousy. Riku let out a small laugh, but it felt hollow. He had bumped heads with his friend over plenty of things and the older boy had always taken the lead. But this feeling of rivalry was different. It was full of... envy? Riku took his mark-) _

_("Wait, I…"Sora felt his heart skip a beat. Share a Paopu with-… Riku was laughing at him again, but there was something different about it. Something darker than normal.. He looked up ahead,_ but there was no one.)

_("Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" He smiled, staring out over the blue water. It had been so long ago when he told Riku he'd go. He looked up to the form blocking the sun. She turned, a smile shining amid her laugh. _Sora felt jolt go through his heart. _Her face... He remembered her-)_

**_"What are we waiting for?"_**

Everything else grew muffled and Sora barley heard Naminé's voice-

"I'm sorry, Sora."

The chain linked to his heart gave what Sora feared was it's last twist, and jolted Sora out of his thoughts. His memories disappeared once again, fading back into the darkness of his heart. His hand flew forward of its own accord. The chains wrapped around his body shattered into a thousand pieces of light.

"No!"

Thunder rolled as he grabbed Naminé's hand.

"Sora what are you-!?"

Sora held her wrist tight, far away from his face "I'm not going to forget anything… Not my island, not her and not you."

"What?" She stared at him, shocked and mouth agape.

"I don't want to forget you." Sora said softly, trying not to scare her. She tried to pull her hand away, but Sora held tight. They stood there at what could only seem as an impasse, neither willing to compromise, neither willing to give in. Finally it broke, shattering like the chains before.

"What's her name?!" Naminé suddenly yelled at him, yanking her hand out of his grip. Taking a step back, Sora looked slightly guilty,

"I… I don't know.

"Don't you want to know who you really are? Don't you want to remember her?" Naminé motioned at the keychain hanging on his belt with the hand still clenching her sketch book. It was the first time Sora noticed it. The seashells clanked against the chains of his pants. **She** gave it to him… he remembered that much, but the 'when's and 'why's were lost in the darkness. Rain began to drip from above, like the tears in Naminé's eyes. Sora looked back up at the girl. She shook her head.

"You'll forget Sora. You don't want to forget her…"

"No. I don't." Sora admitted. "But Naminé, I don't want to forget you either."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a second keychain. The yellow fruit gleamed up between the two of them, and in the silence he heard Namine's sharp intake of breath. He smiled,

"I made a promise to you too." He said honestly.

"But Sora-" She stopped, picking her words carefully, "Please don't break her promise... not for someone like me."

"I won't break anyone's promises." Sora pulled her the other keychain as well and smiled at the both of them. "I won't forget her. And I won't forget you. I promise."

"But-"

Sora smiled, almost in a happy daze as he gripped the first keychain in his hand, "I remember her face, Naminé. I'm not going to forget that again."

Surprise covered Naminé's face as she opened her mouth to speak but suddenly her eyes widened, staring over Sora's shoulder. She took a step away, and the sketch book feel out of her hands. The pages fell out and fluttered off into the stormy sky like white birds. Sora turned to look for them, when **_he_** caught his eye.

The boy stood at the edge of the bridge, a permanent sad and hurt look on his face.

Blonde hair swept to the side, blue eyes stared after the pages, then right back at Sora. Something passed between the two boys, a connection that was untraceable. The boy half-smiled and nodded. Sora smiled and nodded back, almost as if an agreement had passed between the two. The name came to his mind before he was even aware of it himself.

"I know you." Sora started softly, "Roxas."

"You need to wake up Sora." The blonde boy stated without introduction. Sora nodded, as if in a trance, turning back to look at Naminé.

"Yeah… I know." He said softly, still speaking to the other boy. "Just give me a little while longer, ok?"

"I can't." Roxas didn't seem upset about it, his voice flat and apathetic. "Not for much longer."

Sora sighed, almost exasperated, and nodded. "Fine." He turned away, "I'm coming."

"No!" Naminé grabbed Sora's arm, yanking on it with both hands, "You can't Sora. You're memories aren't back! You'll forget-"

Sora laughed, a sweet but foolish laugh that echoed in the silent storm. "I already told you, Naminé. I'm not forgetting anything."

"She's waiting for you." Roxas nodded toward shore.

"I know." Sora softly pulled his arm out of Naminé's reach, to follow the other boy. Naminé looked lost for a moment, scared and alone. Sora turned at the bridge and smiled again,

"See you when I wake up."

II.

Sora followed the other boy, neither speaking, each engrossed in his own thoughts. Or at least, that is what Sora believed. Roxas' face was so passive, so apathetic, that Sora could barley tell if the boy was human much less in any thought as deep as his own. He snuck a glance over to shoulder, only to start when he saw the rest of his island was as black as pitch. He couldn't even see the smaller island, much less Naminé. He backed into the other boy, only to find Roxas staring at the entrance as the base of the tree in the middle of the island. The waterfall sprayed cold water on the both of them as they stood there, each waiting for their own incentive to speak. Finally Roxas sighed.

"There. She's there."

"The Secret Place." Sora ducked his head to look in the passage way. The darkness waited for him like always, the random drawings on the wall glowing pearly white. He turned back to the other boy. "Wha-"

"She waiting." Roxas cut him off.

"Are you com-"

Roxas shook his head. For once, a harsh emotion passed across his face. "I'm not allowed."

Sora looked apologetic. "Oh... Sorry." He paused, and looked up at the sky, as if the darkening clouds held some sort of advice. He spoke without turning. "You know I can't wake up just yet."

Roxas sighed, sounding slightly annoyed, "I figured as much."

"Can you..." He paused again, wetting his dry lips and looking for the right words...

(_Riku turned back, a sad but almost content smile on his face. The door continued to close, cutting them off from one another.)_

**_A Separation._**

Sora smiled too, and barely looked over his shoulder, the words coming to his lips.

"Take care of her."

Then he was gone.

III.

Roxas opened his eyes. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He had fallen asleep.

That was never good.

Dreaming had never truly been the same since he found out what he was once again. When ever he slept, Sora's memories came alive, wrapping around his mind like a vice, squeezing out his own memories. For that reason only, Roxas tried to keep from sleeping whenever he could.

But he was only human- Or as least as human as a Nobody could be.

It had been cooler than normal, autumn finally grasping hold and sending cooler air to a normally hot climate. He had thought that the resulting autumn air would keep him awake. Instead, the cool breezes had lulled his tired mind to sleep, and right back into Sora's Memories. At least that is what he had hoped. If Sora's memories were growing so powerful that they could drag him in like that-

Roxas didn't want to think about it.

"You have to wake up Sora." He muttered once more to the leaves above him. The wind played about his ears, almost as if someone was whispering back. He sighed again and took his hands out from behind his head. He stared up at the dark crimson sky, watching golden threads of sun dance along clouds edges and play with the retreating night. So he had only been asleep a few hours.

Obviously it had been enough.

_Take care of her._

He sat half-up, still leaning on his elbows, taking in his surroundings. The sea lapped its soft waves in the side of the island, eating away at the sand and pushing more upward. The slow push and pull effect was calming. He half-smiled bringing one knee up and leaning an alternate elbow against it. The mere moments between night and day were passing quickly and with it- his contentment. Twilight was leaving once again, and it almost made him homesick.

That is, if a Nobody **could **feel homesick.

His eyes traveled up the beach and he noticed with slightly discomfort that he was no longer alone as he had been that entire early morning. He leaned forward and cocked his head slightly at the silhouetted form walking toward him from a few yards off. When he realized who the tall form belonged to was he couldn't help the surprise that spread over his face. He sat up all the way, and dangled his bare feet off the edge. Orange tinted waves splashed below him, but he didn't take notice.

He watched the man stop a few feet in front of him, a familiar, and yet changed, smirk spreading across his face as he stared up at the younger boy. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and merely shrugged as if his presence there was normal. As if either of their presence there was normal. Roxas sighed,

"Axel.

The red-haired Nobody grabbed the side of the steep embankment and easily pulled himself up next to the boy. Roxas watched as the lanky man situated himself far enough away to seem less of a threat, and yet close enough to still cause the boy minor discomfort.

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't look happy to see me, Roxy."

"Don't call me that." Roxas retorted without thinking. Axel laughed, and leaned slightly back on his hands, staring up at the sky.

"Fine."

Roxas dipped his head in thought, still watching the other. He wasn't used to seeing him without the signature black cloak that named him one of Organization XIII's finest. In fact, Roxas didn't know of a time when he _hadn't_ seen him in it. But now, he wore simple light slacks and a black t-shirt, barefoot just as Roxas was. The effect made him look normal, albeit in an eerie and uncanny sort of way. Axel turned his head slightly, green eyes sad. Roxas suddenly felt defensive.

"What?"

"You still don't look too happy."

"I'm waiting for the bad guys to jump out of hiding." Roxas shifted slightly back, looking around. The man laughed once more.

"What, out of the palm trees?" He stared back up at the sky, leaning back on his hands. "We both know they're too dramatic for that."

"Why are you here?"

"Always straight to the point." He sat up once more, rubbing at the back of his neck with one hand, "I'm here to keep an eye on you actually."

"Did _he_ send you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Don't be stupid."

Axel nodded and laughed sadly, "Yeah, I guess it does."

Silence covered both of them momentarily. Roxas narrowed his eyes at the other, leaning forward.

"Well, did he?" He prompted darkly.

"No."

Roxas sat back, feeling slightly less vulnerable.

"Then... What are you here for… really?"

"He's waking up." Axel said simply. Both knew what he was talking about. Roxas dipped his head, nodding as he did so.

"I know."

"How do you know?" Axel asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Roxas didn't explain. "It won't be for a while."

"Before what?"

"The end."

Silence lapsed only for a moment though, before Axel sighed, "Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, I guess you already know who else is coming back…" he waved his arm around in an indecisive manner.

"Coming back?" Roxas tore himself out of his thoughts. "No."

"R-I-K-U."Axel nodded, motion each letter with one hand.

"Riku." It was easy to see the discomfort in Roxas' eyes. He wet his lips, looked away and then back again before speaking, "Where did you hear this?"

"Naminé sent for him. No doubt He'll hear about you, and want to-"

"So it's not final."

Axel paused, shifting his weight to his other hand. Roxas didn't look at him wrapped up in his own thoughts and worries. After a moment, the red headed man made a small noise of agreement. "I guess not. Either way- You're going to have to watch out for yourself… Stay away from him." He rolled his head toward the boy to smile ironically, a single spike of stark red hair falling in his eyes, "Got it memorized?"

Roxas raised a brow, shaking his head at the red head, "Does that line _ever_ gets old?"

Axel waved him off, smiling and chuckling "Nah…"

Silence took over again, as the waves grew louder with the coming tide and the birds and other animals pulling themselves out of a restful night sleep. Both Nobodies sat there just beyond the bridge, content to just be for the time being. It was something the rest of the world took for granted- the chance to live. They watched the sun climb out of the horizon line, to take it's place in the sky, it's sun rise night gown slowly fading away.

Twilight was gone.

Roxas stood, brushing off his pants in one sweep. The other Nobody didn't seem to take notice, stone still as morning warmed both their faces. The sun was just high enough to take the chill out of the morning, and lighting the entire island in a golden yellow. Roxas sighed, and rubbed a hand through his hair, getting rid of the last of grains of sand still lingering in his hair. He reached over the side of the leaning Poupu tree and pulled out a bag. The other finally seemed to realize his old friend had moved.

"You're leaving?"

Roxas nodded, "If I stay too much longer, they'll start asking questions."

"_They_..." Axel rolled the pronoun off his tongue, not liking how it tasted. He looked up at his old friend with a light sigh. Roxas shifted slightly uncomfortable and defensive once more. He frowned,

"What?"

Axel observed him a moment longer, then looked away and shrugged. "You're a little too happy about all of this."

"Happy?"

He nodded, still staring unfocused at the docks down the beach, "You don't scowl quite as hard as you used to."

Roxas couldn't help the small contented smile that spread across his face. He resituated the bag on his shoulder and nodded. "You know, I'm kinda glad." Axel looked slightly confused as Roxas continued, "It's not as... strange. You being here."

Axel smiled as well, and nodded, "Don't get too relaxed. I still think Riku is coming back to kill you."

Roxas rolled his eyes with a huff, and headed toward the bridge. Axel chuckled leaning back and calling out, "Not to bust your bubble or anything."

IV.

Pausing at the three way road, Pluto scratched at the back of his neck, and tried not to think about the rumbling in his stomach. He had a job to do, and as usual it was up to him to keep the King and his allies connected. At the thought, the Royal Dog picked up his head a little higher. After all it was a very important job and not one he should complain about.

Although, being a dog, he didn't have much to complain about anyways.

He just wished that strange smelling blonde girl had given him something to eat before he left. His stomach rumbled again and he gave a little whine. After all it wasn't too much to ask, was it?

Still he could tell she was worried. He could smell the apprehension all over her, and in way her hands shook as she wrote her letters. She smelled afraid. He was slightly confused.

Perhaps that's why she was writing the King.

_"Don't let DiZ catch you? Ok?" The strange girl had kissed the dog's wet nose in a childish show of affection. "Please. Find the King first." _

If a dog could sigh in a dramatic manner, Pluto decided now would have been the time to do it. Get Message. Find the King. Give the message. Get Reply message. Find Riku-

Riku. Pluto perked up at that idea. The silver haired boy had always been rather fond of the Royal Messenger whenever Pluto had visited the King in the past. Perhaps he would feed him.

With the thought of food fresh on his mind, Pluto put his nose to the road and gave a perceptive sniff. His King went left, while Riku's dark scent went right. Pluto gave a small snort in thought.

His stomach rumbled.

He turned right.

* * *

If you all are enjoying this, I would appreciate a review. Not that I'm a comment-whore or anything. xD 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm really happy about this chapter. Yay Riku. I find him so much easier to write than anyone else... 'cept maybe Naminé, but even then she escapes me. Silly Naminé. xD

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dark Side of Memories **

_"I've never tried to block out the memories of the past, even though some are painful. I don't understand people who hide from their past. Everything you live through helps to make you the person you are now_." - **Sophia Loren**

The darkness hissed in anger as the key blade passed through the air. It clashed on its opponent's weapon, metal on metal sending sparks out into the black. The boy wielding the blade kicked out, sending both himself and his opponent flying backwards. He quickly arched his back and flipped over, landing lightly on his feet, bending with his weight and sliding slightly on the wet ground. Silver hair fell into his face; overtop the black blindfold lying over his eyes. He crouched there, breathing heavily, waiting for his opponent to move. Neither did for a long time, the rain pelting them both from above. Suddenly the hooded man across from him stood, chuckling darkly.

"Such a shame…" He said lightly, his breath still catching up with him, "You could be of such use to us, Riku."

"Everyone seems to want me lately." Riku smirked darkly, "I feel so popular."

"But you wouldn't come." The man laughed quietly again, "Even if we could bring back Sora-"

"Leave him out of this." Riku ground out threateningly. His hand gripped the handle of his blade as he dipped his head in anger.

"He **is** this." The man took a step back motioning to their surroundings in one sweeping wave of his arm. "Think, Riku. You brought the Key of Destiny to him and yet he still didn't wake. Do you think that he'll ever wake up?"

The silver haired teen saw what was coming. His boots ground the rocks into the pavement as he suddenly pushed himself up and sprinted toward the hooded in one fluid movement. His fingers barley brushed the silver beads on the cloak before he disappeared into the dark portal.

"Farewell, Riku. Try not to die before we can meet again."

The voice echoed around the alley, bouncing off the neon signs and dark walls. Riku stood there panting slightly, staring where the portal was only minutes ago. He cursed under his breath, and fell to one knee, half leaning on The Road to Dawn and gripping his injured side with the other. Of course while he hadn't given his enemy the enjoyment of seeing him hurt like this looking back he decided that perhaps still fighting him as full strength wasn't his best idea. Riku brought his glove back to stare at the mixture of blood and darkness dripping off his fingers. No, not a good idea at all. He gave another grimace, gripping the ripped black material under his fingers before pushing himself back up. No use worrying about it now. He gave another glare at the spot his opponent disappeared and turned around to leave.

Suddenly he wet his lips, catching the sent of darkness before the heartless began to crawl up from under him. They slowly emerged, pulling themselves out of the ground one limb at a time. Riku looked down the alley to both catch the sight and smell of what seemed to be a hundred more. Those already out numbered far more than he was ready to handle, as even more forced him into the corner of the alley. They sat there a moment, twitching their little heads almost as if the little daemons were capable of thought. He tense ready for another fight when his side gave an unprecedented jolt of pain. He fell to his knees again as his senses blurred.

If he was more alert, he might have noticed how hesitant the creatures were to attack. But he wasn't- Riku was tired and in pain, and although he wouldn't admit it, phased by the man's words. More and more appeared, all waiting in unison, twitching and scurrying back and forth. Riku finally pulled himself up, leaning on his blade slightly, still trying to catch his breath. Although breathing hurt he had learned it usually The darkness was making him faint, and he hated himself for it. As if sensing his fear, the Heartless attacked.

Riku frowned. He really didn't have time for this.

He cursed again, as his blade passed through the first few. He tried to ignore the putrid smell of darkness dripping off his blade as he threw his free arm out to the side. A portal suddenly appeared, shimmering iridescent in the night. The Heartless swarmed toward him, hoping to catch their prey before he disappeared. Riku nearly blanched at the all consuming smell of darkness. Without a second thought, he plunged head first into the darkness.

Dark memories flooded his sight. A voice Riku knew better than his own rumbled in his mind, and he panicked.

**(You can't escape me.) **

The darkness threatened to push inside him, taking advantage of his weakened state of mind. He physically pushed away at the dark tendrils tumbling over his arms and snaking around his waist. The smell permeated his very being, nearly making him gag at the bitter cold taste. The voice chuckled darkly, latched into his mind like a vice.

**(I guess you're still scared…)**

Suddenly Riku tumbled out into the sunlight, the harsh radiance blinding his eyes even from behind his blindfold. For half a moment, he thought he was dead, lost in the light, but then he heard it- The harsh grinding of gravel under his feet. He let out his breath and nodded, looking almost relived.

He was still alive.

He flopped into the grass beside the long winding road, still breathing heavily. The smell of darkness radiated off his clothes and skin, nearly choking him. His gloved fingers clawed at the soft ground beneath him, creating piles of upturned grass and dirt as the injury in his side gave a rather painful twinge. He nearly growled, angry at his own weakness. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself again, and yanked the blindfold off his face. The sunlight made him wince and blink, but he laid there, arms flung out to his sides, as if he was trying to soak up as much sun as possible. He slowly closed his eyes, almost hesitant, as if afraid of what he would find in the darkness of his own mind.

_("I'm not scared of the dark!")_

He opened his eyes with a grimace- Memories. They were coming back stronger and louder as time went on, and though he knew it meant Sora was waking up, he couldn't help but wish they wouldn't be so pushy.

Riku had not lost as much of his memories of his best friend as others he had come across, apparently some perk of being part of the dark. Even the King had lost his precious few memories of the optimistic boy. Riku however, only lost certain memories, blurred faces and names of a world he felt he left behind forever- One that was returning full force. Of course there were those memories he wished would stay blurred- such as leaving his best friends for power that only darkness offered. That would be a memory he wouldn't mind forgetting forever. He rolled to his side, and pushed himself up, staring at his surroundings and trying to ignore the shooting pain in his ribs. Bright green hills rolled into the distance under a perfect blue sky. The chocolate brown road stretched out for miles in front of him and although there was no destination in sight, he knew where this road lead to-

Castle Oblivion.

He frowned, his thoughts turning dark as he thought of the place. Why here of all places? Sora didn't reside in that Castle any more. Neither did Naminé... so why? Surprise suddenly took over his face as he felt his hands clench at his side and the darkness gather there. He quickly relaxed and let the darkness fade away. He sighed sadly and let his head hang. Darkness was like a drug, and in his anger and pain he kept drawing on that power more and more, becoming more and more addicted.

Would he lose himself yet again?

Suddenly a cold wet nose rubbed against his cheek, yanking him out of his quiet despair. Riku let out a surprised yelp and felt backwards, landing on the soft ground with a wince. He grabbed his side, hissing in pain as the yellow messenger came into view. After behind doubled over in pain a few moments, Riku looked up, sticking Pluto with a sharp glare. Although he was angrier at himself for being caught off guard, he felt as if the King's messenger was a perfect thing to blame.

The poor thing merely nudged the boy with his nose in apology and offer the thin yellow roll of parchment to him. Riku tried to stay angry but the puppy's bright eyes had him duped. He sighed, still slightly annoyed as he gingerly sat down and opening the letter turning his back on the dog. Somewhere in the back of his mind he figured this might be slightly childish, pretending to ignore a dog, but he dismissed that as well. Pluto, figuring he had been somewhat forgiven nudged the silver hair boy again.

"If Sora knew I was going so soft, he'd never let me live it down." Riku smiled, scratching the dog behind the ears.

Riku stopped, catching sight of the handwriting. It wasn't the king's normal scrawl draped across the page, but a simple curvy writing that was shaky and almost unintelligible at the moment. Riku frown, merely skipping to the bottom to confirm his suspicions.

"Naminé."

Pluto nudged the hand away, pushing at any hidden pockets the boy might have. Riku gave a absent minded chuckle, and pulled out a half eaten loaf of bread. The messenger dog suddenly became twice as excited, and Riku absent mindedly chuckled the bread to the side and let the dog pounce on it. The silver haired teen narrowed his eyes as he turned back, searching through the rest of the message. What he found made him stand up suddenly despite the agonizing pain that continued the fester in his side. His bright aqua eyes scanned the letter again... and yet again. no matter how many times he read it, he couldn't mistake the message-

His heart stopped beating.

_Sora?_

_xXx_

"He's stronger than we expected."

One of the black cloaked men across the pure white room gave a slight chuckle which he unsuccessfully turned into a cough. The first, a cold no nonsense man, marked by the cross shaped scar on his face, glared back obviously offended.

"You have something to say, Number IX?"

The Amused Man shook his head, clearly still trying to hide his amusement. The First didn't look contented, his icy blue glare fixed on the other,

"I would disagree, Melodious Nocturne, for your… _'laughter' _says otherwise." He crossed his legs with the air of annoyance, as the other gave a sheepish shrug, "Do remember, Number IX that we Nobodies cannot be amused."

Number IX sat forward, pulling down his hood as he did so. A smile drapped across his younger features reached his sea-green eyes in a way none of his comrades could even hope to achieve. He was obviously smirking, as he brushed back strands from his oddly cut hair.

"Just wondering, Saïx-" his voice held his ever present cheerfulness even as those around him shifting uncomfortably. The Younger Nobody was being far more forward than normal. He didn't seem to notice them or is Superior's glare as he continued, "Do you only say that since he outplayed you?"

The Lunar Diviner's glare deepened, "Perhaps you would wish the assignment of testing him next?"

The younger nobody visibly deflated, before forcing another bright smile on his face as well as another round of his overly-cheerful laughter, "You know I'm not the fighting type…"

"Then you'd do your best to keep quiet."

"Number IX." The calm but commanding voice broke through the building argument and every member stilled. Their eyes all traveled up to the highest seat where amber eyes glowed under his dark hood. "Treat your elders with more respect. Number VII, repeat your conclusion."

The Lunar Diviner looked up, anger fading out of his eerie yellow eyes and back into their dull emotionless state. "We were wrong to underestimate him. When I sent the heartless after him they hesitated, weighing who was stronger."

"You said you injured him." Attention was diverged to one of the lower chairs where it's occupant, a sturdy blonde, flipped a card his fingers. "Did the Heartless really consider him stronger? Even while twice as injured at yourself. That's a gamble on their part."

"As if!" His neighbor waved off the insinuation, "The Heartless don't have anything to lose, Luxord."

"Regardless." The Lunar Diviner said loudly, bringing attention back to himself, "They still considered him a powerful entity."

The Superior nodded, bringing his hand to rest his covered chin in thought, "Understood. And yet-" He looked at the other expectantly.

Saïx smiled, no happiness showing through, "If you wish sir, we could still break him.

In the shadow of the Superior's hood, another twisted smile appeared in his face, "He must have… a weak point. Find it."

The Lunar Diviner merely gave a short nod and disappeared into iridescent black. The amber eyes looked out over the others still waiting. They settled on one outspoken Sitar player who visably cringed underneath it.

"Number IX…" He started slowly his voice void of any emotion. "Your punishment for your behavior toward your senior…" The Melodious Nocturne tried to sink deeper into his chair.

The cold smile returned.

"Bring the Sleeping Hero to me."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First of all, Wow. _Thank_ you! _Thank_ you! _Thank_ you all for the sudden Onslaught of reviews. Over _Seven_ in one night! I was so excited and my Dad couldn't understand for the life of him why I was grinning so much. So thank you very much. xD I have quite a few twists and turns for you to live through. So I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. ;)

Secondly, there have been a few PMs and reviews about which shipping this will end up as. I will not say fully, but I will say, hopefully both Crack!shippers and Cannon!junkies will be pleased by the end of the story. But if you don't like Crack!shippings, there are going to be some chapters that will most likely make you mad and there will be chapters that make you happy. ::_shrug_:: I love crack!shippings. I have a special affinity for certain ones (such as Namora and Roxiri). So please, chil-lax. Just sit back and **enjoy**! Jus' because I love Crack!shipping doesn't mean this is how I'll end it. But it doesn't mean its how I **won't** finish it either. xD

I usually update pretty quickly and most of this story is already written. Just needs to be edited and arranged. Additionally, over the next few days I'll be going back and "cleaning up" previous chapters. Nothing major, just fixing typos, rearranging certain sentences to make it sound prettier, ect. ect… You don't have to reread because I'm not changing any plot or major descriptions. So that's that. _::happy sigh::_

:D Wow. Thanks for letting me ramble. Onto the story! Warning: this chapter was a little longer than I remember it being. xP _Again_, darn plot bunnies.

This chapter is dedicated to **Jade Rhade** who inspired my idea for riddle-loving Sora in her wonderful fic _Darkness Rising_. It's a wonderful story and you all should read it. xD

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Other P r o m i s e**

_"Was there only one world after all, that spent it's time dreaming of others?"  
_-Philip Pullman, The Subtle Knife

Sora didn't even wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He knew the steps even as he paused, his heart asking him to remember something. He clutched at his chest and let his free hand run down the wall, across some pearly white drawing etched there by child's hand- his hand, Riku's hand, **her** hand. He looked up, the darkness ahead of him drawing him into it, as his memories floated around heart, attempting to restore themselves. He found it wasn't as painful here, in his Secret Place.

_She tugged him along once, eyes bright with excitement. They were both small, tiny children left to play in a world all their own. He could have easily pulled away, but he didn't want to. In fact he stumbled along behind her only out of surprise. She had dragged him off the island so quickly, urgently tugging him along... _

_"Ka-" he laughed, finally catching his feet, "where are you..." He cut himself off with another laugh._

_She turned, laughing as well. Her hair hung in her face, still damp from a morning swim. Her sandals had been left on the beach, but the pebble strewn ground didn't seem to hurt her feet. She wore a simple white day shift over her bathing suit, the purple embroidery matching the same sheen hidden in her blue eyes. _

Sora couldn't believe he had ever forgotten her face. His heart ached. He still didn't know-

_"I'm drawing everyone on the island- I want to draw you first!" She tugged him along harder with both hands,, half running backward. "Come on, Sora." _

He laughed, suddenly finding himself in the present again. He touched the wall, butterfly light, before his feet continued his steps. He knew what was waiting for him at the end. Halfway into the main room he paused again, seeing the silhouetted form standing at the far wall. She had her back to him, staring at something he couldn't see.

_"Look, I drew you! Oh! Is that me-"_

His heart skipped a beat, tripping over a memory not yet put into place. He put his hand against the wall again, finding some sort of comfort in the solid shape under his fingers. The gravel shifted under his feet and startled her. She turned, slightly afraid. She was older, but his heart knew who she was, even if his mind hadn't remember yet. Her hair was longer, brushing her shoulders, but it was the same cinnamon red hue that he remembered. Sora smiled sadly. How odd was it that he could remember something as simple and insignificant as the color of her hair or the exact shade of her eyes, but he couldn't remember who she was or even her name. Sora smiled at her, even as confusion draped across her face.

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly.

His heart gave a horrible ache as Sora sighed looking down and away. He wished he wasn't so disappointed, but it made sense. If he had forgotten her, she would have forgotten him. He looked back up, a half hearted smile on his lips.

"You don't remember me either?"

She shook her head, almost apologetically. "I'm sorry." she offered for a lack of better reply. She stepped back again, twisting her fingers around each other. Sora cocked his head with a smile. He had seen Naminé do that as well. The girl caught sight of the genuine smile and gave one of her own. She seemed to be observing his face, looking for anything she recognized.

"Do we _really_ know each other?"

"We're connected." Sora nodded, stepping further into the room. "We're connected because our hearts know each other," Sora looked a little sad as he touched the place of his own heart. "Even though we can't... remember."

"Can't remember?" She wet her lips, and hugged her arms around her waist. "I see."

Sora nodded once again, looking a little guilty. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's my fault." Sora rubbed at the back of his head, staring up at the hole in the ceiling of the cave. He felt the girl's eyes on him and a ashamed blush creeping up into his face. It was worse enough that he couldn't remeber who she was when he **knew** she was so important to him, but telling her made it twice as bad.

"It's not your fault." Sora snapped his gaze back to her face so fast he swore he put a crick in his neck. She wasn't crying to his relief, but her eyes were just as sad. She had her gaze on his face, neither damning nor forgiving. Just there. Sora smiled back, and she turned her gaze away staring off into nothingness. "I've forgotten a lot of things. It seems one more shouldn't hurt."

"Forgotten other things?" Sora looked confused, shaking his head. "Like what?"

"It doesn't matter. Really." She turned back with a slight nod and smile. Sora noted she didn't look as frightened as before, "Tell me. What's your name?"

Sora paused a moment, mouth formed in half speech. Something stopped him, a memory tugging at his heart, demanding his attention. He let his gaze focus on the wall behind the girl, feeling his heart dragged into the heat of a warm summer's day-

_"Sora, just tell me!"_

He stared back at the scene- _three children playing on the beach, gathered around a dying sand castle. His younger self grinned, shaking his head with a smile, a big cheesy grin that spread across his entire face. "Nope, I'm not allowed. You have to guess! It's a riddle!" _

_Riku laughed from behind Sora, the look on his face telling the both of them he already knew the answer. Sora grinned at his best friend, giving him a thumbs up. Riku shook his head, the natural "You're such a kid, Sora" already on his tongue when the girl gave a loud huff and slumped her shoulders in a very convincing mock pout. _

_"You and your riddles! Why can't you just tell me?"_

"Because... then it wouldn't be a riddle." he muttered softly, finding himself thrust back into the present once again. The girl shook her head, obviously confused once again,

"I'm sorry?"

Sora looked up, a ghost of that cheesy grin across his face. The girl cocked her head as he shook his head, mirroring his memory's words, "I'm not allowed. You have to guess."

"What?"

His grin fading into a softer, warmer smile, as his head cocked to the side. "It's a riddle."

She shook her head, a laugh coming unbidden to her lips, "You and your riddles..." her voice faded as she registered what she said. Her hand reached up and touched her lips as she looked back up at him. He nodded, as if encouraging her to go on.

"Can you..." she worried her lower lip in thought, "Give me a hint." she finished, sounding stronger than she looked.

Sora's grin returned as he stuck both hands behind his head, "I _guess_ I can give you a hint." he teased. His heart skipped when she laughed and he continued, "It starts with an 'S'..."

"Samuel." She said without thinking. Sora made a face. "Steven?" This time she got him rolling his eyes. She laughed, "Oh, you know I stink at riddles."

"Do I?" Sora looked slightly confused, scratching the side of his head. Silence took over as the two of them stood there face to face, the silence no longer uncomfortable. The girl nodded, a peace in her eyes he hadn't noticed before.

"You do." she told him sincerely. He blushed, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead her eyes focused on the chain coming out of his hand. She motioned to it, a thoughtful glance on her face. "What's that?"

At first Sora was surprised he was still holding it, but for some reason it made sense. He smiled and held out the keychain. Her eyes widened, and a smile came unbidden to her lips. She looked up, shaking her head half in wonder, half in confusion.

"My lucky keychain! But how do you-"

"Something happened. I can't remember what, but I know you gave it to me..."

"I was lost… I was kidnapped." The girl shut her eyes as if trying to remember something that hurt, "No, not kidnapped. Something was stolen-"

_("That girl no longer has her heart.")_

"Your Heart." Sora interrupted suddenly.

"But you weren't the one. It was-"The girl looked confused, shaking her head as if she was trying to remember something out of reach. "But then why-"

Thunder rolled in the distance, like some warning that time was running out, sands slipping through the hourglass. The girl suddenly looked frightened once more, staring around the room as if something would reach up at take her away. Sora ran forward, as if to catch her. Something stopped him.

_("What about Ka-? I thought she was with you!") _

"I'm supposed to tell you that I'm coming home, that I'll _remember_, but-" Sora shook his head, "I can't. Not yet."

"Why not?" She seemd frightened. Something held them apart. He couldn't move his feet. He couldn't quite reach her.

"I have a promise to keep." Sora started slowly, "I promised to keep someone safe."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, turning toward the walls, even as everything shook around them. Sora watched her hand slid down, across the scratched drawings there. Sora felt another twinge in his heart, a link of a chain that was slowly reassembling itself. But before it could, she turned back smiling sadly. There was a strange peace in her eyes, even though they both knew they were parting for the time being.

Thunder rolled again. The storm was returning to split them up once more. Despite that, she smiled at him.

"You'll come… back though? Right." She spoke the words as though they were foreign to her. "You'll help me remember?"

"Of course I will."

"Soon?" She took the steps back toward him.

"I'll come back to you... I made _that_ promise too. "Sora held the keychain back out. She put her hand overtop. "As soon as I can."

_**"I know you will..."**_

**II.**

Kairi simply woke.

Her room was still darken by shadows, the random dabs of light dancing about the random clothes and things lying about. Fragments of her dream slowly slipped away, like shadows from candle light. Kairi sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

What had woken her?

The sun peeked through her open window, the blinds only offering some sort of resistance to the golden light seeping over the horizon, but Kairi has never been a light sleeper and the sun had never woken Kairi up before. In fact it took her foster mother a brass band the wake the red headed teen in the morning.

'How strange.' Kairi thought to herself as she bundled up her blankets around her, and lay back down. No doubt it was almost time for her to start getting ready for school, but she'd wait till her mother came in to wake her up. She yawned, stretching her hand high above her head- '_Just a few more minutes in bed.' _she thought sleepily.She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to catch the vague fragments of her dream. She stopped after a moment and tried to close her eyes. Sunlight poured lazily through the creaks of her blinds. She pushed her hair out of her face, thinking somewhere in the back of her tired mind she needed a hair cut. The light wind blew her tree's branches against her window, playing a rhythm on the glass. She gave a light smile. The cooler winds would make the walk home from school more bearable. Though the storms on the island were not her favorite things in the world they did bring- Kairi stopped, eyes snapping wide open.

_'Oh no. The Storm_.' Kairi cringed. '_The Island_.'

Kairi felt shame roll over her in waves upon waves. She laid a hand on her forehead and tried not to cringe in embarrassment. Suddenly her escapade to the island, her crazed fear driven frenzy, no longer seemed part of her strange dream. She let out a shaky breath. She thought these episodes of fear and insane panic were over. She was ok now. _He_ had proved she wasn't insane. He had come home _hadn't _he? He had proven the precious few memories she had were true. Of course she still had million in one questions he hadn't answered even after almost a year. He was so different, so distant and her memories were still so jumbled-

Okay. So maybe she _was_ going crazy like everyone once whispered.

But he _had_ been there. He had come last night out of no where and protected her from her own mind. Somewhere mixed in all her embarrassment and horror, something squirmed happily. She rubbed her hand across her forehead. He had been so distant, staying so far away for so long, but last night- He had come to protect her. Like he once promised. Kairi smiled sleepily and snuggled into her pillow. Horror could wait. For now these thoughts of protection and safety were enough.

_"I can't come back yet." _

Kairi gasped, opening her eyes again. Voices. She thought those had stopped too. Since he had returned the voices had stopped hadn't they? Kairi sat back up, staring at her hands, fear pumping adrenaline into her system. She swallowed and closed her eyes once more forcing herself to breathe.

Relax.

_"I made that promise too."_

The voice rang again, so familiar but at the same time so strange. The face was blurred, broken like glass across her mind's eye, like a face in crowd only half seen. Yet his face wasn't half as annoying to remember as his name. Kairi nearly kicked herself mentally when she couldn't remember.

"S." She said to herself, even though it didn't make sense. "It's starts with an-"

_"Not yet." _

The voice rung again, slipping further out of her memories. Kairi bit her lip.

"Who ar-"

"Sweetie, you ok?"

Her door cracked open and her foster mother stuck her head in, a half worried look on her face. Kairi quickly wiped off her own worried look and smiled sleepily, swinging her feet out of bed.

"I was just thirsty." She lied fluidly, making her way to her bathroom. "Better start getting ready anyways." She paused at the bathroom door, and turned back, "Mom?"

Her foster mother stuck her head back in, eyes worried. Kairi gave her a quick smile to calm her nerves. "What the first boy's name you can think of that starts with an 'S'?"

Her mother looked slightly confused, but then stepped in placing a finger on her mouth in thought. "How about Steven?" Her mother offered.

"No, tried that one." Kairi leaned her forehead against the door frame. Her mother was perplexed, but Kairi just shook her head. "Thanks anyways."

"Alright sweetie. Selphie and the boys should be here in about an hour." She paused, "Are... you going to be okay for school?"

"Don't worry." Kairi cut her off with a smile and nod, "I'll be ready."

Before she could offer any more, Kairi shut the bathroom door, flicking on the light. She sighed and leaned her back against it. She paused a moment, letting her head hit her chest.

They worried too much. Her parents, her friends… Everyone.

She threw water on her face, trying to wash away the disjointed bits of voice still floating through her mind. She stole a glance at clock as she patted her face dry- Her mother was right. Only an hour before she had to face reality. Face her escapade of the night before. Face him. Kairi sighed and laid her forehead against the glass.

"I'm sorry." She whispered without thinking, but it wasn't her own voice. Startled her hand flew to her throat as she looked in the mirror. She started again, when she caught sight of her reflection. Kairi blinked and rubbed her eyes, and stared again. She suddenly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She gave her hair a slight tug only to find it red and as long as it had always been. She looked back in the mirror as if searching for something out of the ordinary. Nothing. It was just a mirror. Kairi sighed. Sometimes she really did think she **was** insane.

After all, she had never been blonde in her life.

III.

The knock on the door was almost hesitant, soft and barely audible. Kairi sighed, and checked in the hallway mirror one more time. She was adamant to prove that she was fine, not crazy and perfectly able to go to school and just start her normal life once again. She could hear Tidus muttering something unintelligible followed by a dull thud and the boy's whine. Selphie was issuing her brand of punishment and justice again. No doubt the boy spoke without thinking. Kairi smiled and hid a small chuckle behind her fingers.

"Coming." She called making one last check. There were no dark circles under her eyes and her smile didn't seem dull or broken but instead small and sheepish. She knew not to act too cheerful but she didn't feel she needed to hide anything anymore. She may have been embarrassed about the night before and still struggling to put life back together, but she was content. She nodded and turned back toward the door.

"Morning." She chirped lightly, stepping out and closing the door. Selphie hopped off the porch railing, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, I hoped you were feeling good enough to come to class today."

Kairi nodded shortly, bringing her bag forward and pushing hair behind one ear, "Hmm, I'm fine." She dipped her head in apology, "Sorry to worry you… again."

Selphie shook her head touching her friend's shoulder, "No, it's alright. I'm just glad you're ok."

"You feelin' ok, Kairi?" Kairi looked down into the yarn to see both Tidus and Wakka looking up at them with warm, and yet still slightly worried, smiles. Tidus and Wakka looked like they had been tossing the ever present blitzball. Wakka held the ball on one hip as Tidus tugged at his blue plaid tie trying to pull the annoying thing straight once agian.

Kairi gave another nod, "Thank you for-"

"Nothin' to worry about." Wakka waved her off with his natural easy going smile, "Yeah, Tidus?" He nudged his younger friend, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Yeah…" Tidus grinned, rubbing at the back of his head.

Kairi smiled warmly, feeling more relieved and relaxed.

"Thank you."

"Didn't we just say no worries?" Wakka spun the ball on his finger, holding Titus back as he suddenly lunged at it. Kairi giggled as Selphie sighed, stomping her way down the steps into the yard.

"Quit playing games you two." She said grabbing at the ball, "Let's go. We're going to be late for school…"

"Selph, we have a whole 'nother hour!" Titus complained back, eyeing the bright blue ball in Selphie's arms.

"And you're a slow walker!"

Through Wakka's warm laughter and Tidus' sputters, Kairi looked past the three, her breath catching as she saw the last of their group, waiting up the path by her mailbox. He had his back to her, school jacket hung on the fence post next to him. Before she knew it, her feet were carrying her past Selphie and the bickering boys and up behind him. He didn't seem to notice, attention caught somewhere out beyond Destiny Island. She swallowed, trying to slow her pounding heart, ready to clear her voice. Would he be angry about last night? Embarrassed at being see with her? Why hadn't he come to the door with the others? Kairi draped one arm across her waist, hanging onto the other arm with a half hearted grip.

Would anything be different?

Suddenly the wind stirred, and he started, turning to find himself face to face with the nervous Princess of Heart. He seemed surprised, frosty blue eyes going wide and then settling down into the normal composed smile. The wind blew at the both of them, playing with the edge of her skirt and his school tie, blowing about her hair about her face and tugging at the boy's spiky ice blond hair. For a moment the boy in her dream flashed in her mind but she pushed it away. It was just a dream and dreams had betrayed her too often before. The blonde boy seemed a little lost under her gaze and shouldered his bag.

"Morning." He said softly, as if speaking too loud might frighten her. "You feeling better?"

Suddenly realizing she was staring, she blushed and looked down momentarily, "Yes, much better..." She swallowed as she barley looked back up,

"Thank you... Roxas."


End file.
